Don and Jess: Stealing Home
by LacytheRomanWerewolf
Summary: So second to last episode of season two. So as I said in the end of the last story, this story is moving day. Jess is moving in with Don. Offically. FA


Begin Transmission

Hey Lacy here. So second to last episode of season two. Ok so really there are two more left after this one but as we all know I started with the last episode of the season. Gods that seems like a life time ago. Ok we all know the weird of this episode is the whole three way marriage thing. Um that's just weird, though I suppose it is an affective way to get around cheating on your wife. So as I said in the end of the last story, this story is moving day. Jess is moving in with Don. Officially. The whole team will be there to help and tease the couple. The guys about Don settling down and the girls about Jess taming Don. So have fun.

Disclaimer: Oh fine I will type it one more time but I swear this is it. I do not own CSI: New York. Never have and unless fate really likes me, I never will.

End Transmission

FAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFA

Jess tapped her last box closed and looked around her apartment. Or at least what was her apartment. She was officially moving in with Don today and she couldn't be happier. Still it was a little sad saying goodbye to the place she had lived in since she moved to the city. She relaxed when she felt two arms wrap around her waist.

"Saying goodbye?"

Jess looked over her shoulder at Don. "Yeah, just finished with the last box and was looking around. Making sure nothing was forgotten. Everything else in the car?"

Don nodded. "Yeah and the others are already on their way to the apartment. Meaning we should probably leave soon or they'll be sitting outside and we know Danny doesn't like to wait."

Jess laughed. "Alright, you take this box to the car and I'll do one more round of the place and meet you outside."

"Kay." Don said, taking the box. He placed a kiss on her temple and left the apartment.

Jess took a deep breath and made her final walk through. She could remember Dan, Patrick and Jason taking a couple of days off work to help her move in. Dan had even stayed with Jason so he could. When they had finished unpacking they had ordered chinese and just talked. Like when they were younger. Though it seemed weired to most people, the four told each other everything. After checking that everything was gone, she placed the keys to the apartment on the kitchen island and left. Closing the door she let out the breath she had been holding and made her way to the elevator. Stepping outside she saw Don leaning against the car, talking on his cell. He looked playfully annoyed. When he saw Jess he said one more thing and hung up.

"Hey ready to go?" Don asked.

Jess nodded. "That was Danny wasn't it?"

Don laughed. "Told ya he doesn't like waiting."

"Well then by all means let's get over there before he kicks down the door." Jess said.

Don frowned. "He does that we're crashing at his place until we get the door replaced."

Jess gave Don and sweet smile. "Don I know I agreed to move in with you but if Danny kicks the door in I'm staying with Lindsay."

"What about Stella?" Don asked as they pulled away from the curb.

Jess smirked. "She is still staying with Mac. Linds and I managed to weasel that out of her last night when we went out. But what we couldn't get was is if it was a case of her not wanting to leave or him not letting her."

Don chuckled and leaned back in his seat. "Well like you said after the whole thing happened, Stel won't be leaving Mac's sight any time soon."

Jess looked at Don as they stopped at a light. "I really don't see Stella complaining."

They arrived at the apartment and found the others sitting on the front steps of the building.

"It's about time you two got here." Danny said. "What were you doing? Having one last go for old times sake?"

Don and Jess both turned red as Lindsay and Stella smacked Danny and Mac and Hawkes shook their heads. Jess let everyone into the apartment and Don grabbed a few of the boxes from the car with the wounded Danny. Once all the doors were open, the unpacking started. Since Don and Jess both had sets of furniture, they decided to split what they had. Since Don's kitchen set was second hand they kept Jess' and sold his. They kept Don's bedroom set because his bed was bigger and the living room was a mix of both their things. Don's couch was old and was replaced with Jess'. Don's TV stayed, as did one of his recliners. His other was replaced by Mia's bed and toys. Mia was staying with Jason until everything was unpacked and moved in.

"You got enough things Angell?" Danny asked as the last box was brought in.

Jess looked at him. "Are you aiming to get hit again Messer? Cause I think I'll swing in this time too."

Danny side stepped behind Mac. "No I'm good."

Mac looked at him over his shoulder. "Don't think I'm protecting you Danny. If Angell comes at you I'm moving."

The others laughed while Danny's shoulders slumped.

"Thanks Boss." he said.

Mac smiled and patted Danny on the back.

"So you guys need any help unpacking the other things." Stella asked.

Don and Jess looked at each other.

"It's up to you hun." Don said. "It's your stuff."

Jess shrugged. "Sure, Stella and Linds can help me in the bedroom while you boys work out here."

With that Stella and Lindsay followed Jess to the bedroom while the guys moved around the living room. Danny watched Don nail a new shelf to the wall for Jess' picture of her family.

"Well who would have thought it." Danny said.

Mac, Don and Hawkes looked at him.

"Thought what Danny?" Mac asked.

Danny smirked as he leaned on the back of the couch.

"Who would have thought that Detective Donald Flack Jr. is settling down." he said.

Mac and Hawkes smirked as Don glared at Danny.

"The man has a point." Hawkes said. "This is the last thing we would have expected from you."

Don sighed but couldn't fight the smile. "Oh come on, you guys had to know I wouldn't be a bachelor forever."

Mac shrugged. "I don't know Don, before Jess it seemed like you would never settle down. Then she comes along and you're a different man."

"Yeah I miss our pool nights." Danny whined.

Hawkes gave him a look. "What you don't like playing pool with me?"

Don and Mac laughed.

"Damn Danny, you're getting into it with everyone tonight." Don said.

Danny faced Don again. "Well since I'm already in it, have you and Jess slept together yet?"

Don tacked one more nail into the shelf before turning to Danny. He picked up one of the pillows and threw it at Danny who caught it with his face.

FAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFA

The girls stopped their unpacking when they heard a loud thump.

"Don! What was that!?" Jess asked loudly.

They heard laughing before Don answered.

"Danny decided to play catch with his face and lost!" Don shouted back.

The girls shook their heads and continued what they were doing.

"So Jess, you've gone and tamed the beast." Stella said.

Jess gave Stella a confused smile. "What do you mean?"

"Like I told you before your first date, Don was never the type to even think about settling down and now you've moved in with him." Stella said. "Danny was in a state of shock for a good twenty minutes when Don announced this."

Jess laughed. "I wish I had been there for that. Don's special and he means a lot to me."

Lindsay shuffled her feet. "Jess I don't mean to overstep a line here but Danny mentioned a comment you made to your brother John when he confronted you at the bar."

Jess knew what Lindsay was talking about. When she told John that she and Don hadn't slept together yet.

"What about it Linds?" Jess asked.

Lindsay looked at her feet. "Is it true?"

Stella was confused. "What are you talking about?"

"She's talking about the fact that I told my brother that we haven't slept together yet and yes Lindsay it is true." Jess said. "Don is leaving it up to me when it happens and to be honest my last relationship went to fast so I'm taking things slow with Don."

"Have you told Don this?" Stella asked.

Jess nodded. "Yeah, it was one of the first serious talks we had and he completely understands." She smiled to herself and looked shyly at Stella and Lindsay. "But to be honest with you I think I'm ready."

Stella and Lindsay smiled and hugged Jess.

FAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFA

Later that night after everything had been unpacked and everyone was gone, Don and Jess laid in bed together.

"So, what do you think of your new home?" Don asked.

Jess smiled. "Don I've pretty much been living here for the past month and a half."

Don tapped her nose. "Ah yes but that was when it was just my place. Now it's our place. It should have a different feel to it."

Jess looked around at her things mixed with his. "You're right it does feel different. I like it." She rolled on her side so she was facing Don all the way. "And you know what would make this perfect?"

(A/N: I think you all know what's coming.)

"What?" Don asked.

Jess just leaned up and kissed Don. Don responded to the kiss but he could tell it was different from all the others they shared. He pulled back and ran his fingers over Jess' cheek.

"Are you sure?" Don asked.

Jess nodded. "I'm sure."

Rolling Jess onto her back, Don lowered himself over her and leaned in for another kiss.

FAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFA

Begin Transmission

So they have finally slept together. Not sure why I made a big deal out of it but it's always been a touchy subject with me and I guess I translated that into my writing. Either way, let me know what you think, flame policy stands and thanks for reading.

End Transmission


End file.
